Velvet Room
WELCOME TO THE VELVET ROOM. FIND YOUR PERSONA HERE. INFORMATION OF YOUR PERSONAS CAN BE FOUND ON MEGAMI TENSEI WIKI. 0. Fool Arcana "Innocence, madness, freedom, inexperience and creativity." Tenjiku Tokubei, Narukami, Kamakura Gongoro, Sarutobi Sasuke, Tobi Katou, Fuuma Kotarou, Orpheus, Slime, Legion, Black Frost, Ose, Decarabia, Loki, Susano-O, Izanagi, Obariyon, Yomotsu-Shikome, Shinki-Ouji I. Magician Arcana "Action, initiative, self-confidence and manipulation." Houri, Urvasi, Hermod, Varuna, Freyr, Hanuman, II-Dana, Tengu, Agrippa, Abe no Seimei, Manannan, Hermes, Trismegistus, Nekomata, Hua Po, Jack Frost, Pyro Jack, Sati, Orobas, Rangda, Surt, Jinn, Mada II. Priestess Arcana "Hidden knowledge, wisdom, power and mystery of female gender." Matsu, Ame-no-Uzume, Sati, Hathor, Tensen Nyan Nyan, Ushas, Lakshmi, Sif, Parvati, Izanami, Lucia, Juno, Apsaras, Unicorn, High Pixie, Sarasvati, Ganga, Kikuri-hime, Scathach, Hariti, Saki Mitama, Tzitzimitl, Urd, Skuld, Verdandi III. Empress Arcana "Prosperity, abundance, comfort and motherly love." Vesta, Mokosh, Arianrhod, Brigid, Seioubo, Durga, Ishtar, Gaia, Penthesilea, Artemisia, Leanan Sidhe, Yaksini, Gabriel, Mother Harlot, Skadi, Alilat, Senri, Gorgon IV. Emperor Arcana "Desire to control one's surroundings, ending up hurting others." Airgetlam, Brahma, Marduk, Odin, Baal, Amon Ra, Huracan, Indra, Vishnu, Polydeuces, Caesar, Forneus, Oberon, Take-Mikazuchi, King Frost, Raja Naga, Kingu, Barong, Setanta, Okuninushi, Pabilsag, Rokuten-Maoh, Seimen Kongou V. Hierophant Arcana "Education, authority, conservatism and obedience." Yama, Aizen Myouou, Shouki, Ogma, Genjou, Umayado no Ouji, Shakya, Brahma, Castor, Psyche, Omoikane, Berith, Shiisaa, Flauros, Thoth, Hokuto Seikun, Daisoujou, Kohryu, Anzu, Hachiman VI. Lovers Arcana "Love, romance and decision between two paths life could lead to." Pixie, Eros, Robin Goodfellow, Vivian, Venus, Narcissus, Queen Mab, Saki Mitama, Titania, Raphael, Cybele, Undine, Io, Isis, Himiko, Kanzeon VII. Chariot Arcana "Victory, conquest, self-assertion, control, war and command." Gozu-Tennou, Minotaur, Taranis, Ares, Maha Kala, Ara Mitama, Chimera, Zouchouten, Oumitsunu, Nata Taishi, Koumokouten, Thor, Palladion, Athena, Triglav, Kin-Ki, Futsunushi, Ogun, Tomoe Gozen, Suzuka Gongen VIII. Justice Arcana ::::::: "Allegory in justice, objectivity, rationality and analysis." Nemhain, Tyr, Macha, Morrigan, Mars, Nata, Gundari Myouou, Skanda, Angel, Archangel, Principality, Power, Virtue, Dominion, Throne, Melchizedek, Nemesis, Kala-Nemi, Sraosha, Helios, Hyperion IX. Hermit Arcana "Wisdom, introspection, solitude, retreat and philosophical searches." Fuutai, Aonbarr, Tenhou Gensui, Gullinbursti, Kinich Ahau, Yomostu-Shikome, Naga, Lamia, Taraka, Kurama Tengu, Nebiros, Arahabaki, Ippon-Datara, Moros, Mothman, Kumbhanda, Hitokotonushi, Ongyo-Ki, Moros X. Fortune Arcana "Fate, varying luck, fortunes and opportunities in life." Cronos, Fenrir, Hypnos, Fortuna, Empusa, Kusi Mitama, Clotho, Lachesis, Atropos, Norn, Ananta XI. Strength Arcana "Morality of stronger self-control, gentleness, and courage over brute force." Otohime, Ryume, Culebre, Taksaka, Vritra, Cerberus, Valkyrie, Rakshasa, Titan, Jikokuten, Hanuman, Narasimha, Kali, Siegfried, Sandman, Oni, Zaou Gongen XII. Hanged Man Arcana "Self-sacrifice for enlightenment and bindings that makes one free." Barbatos, Shax, Kabhanda, Adramelech, Medea, Inugami, Take-Minakata, Orthrus, Vasuki, Ubelluris, Hecatoncheires, Hell Biker, Attis, Yomotsu-Ikusa, Makami, Yatsufusa, Taowu, Odysseus, Prometheus XIII. Death Arcana "Metamorphosis, deep change, regeneration and cycles." Hel, Ankou, Rhadamanthys, Charon, Hades, Ghoul, Pale Rider, Loa, Samael, Mot, Alice, Thanatos, Mokoi, Matador, White Rider, Mahakala, Thanatos XIV. Temperance Arcana "Syntheis, prudence, harmony and merging of opposites." Harpy, Fjalarr, Stymphalides, Phoenix, Nigi Mitama, Mithra, Genbu, Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko, Yurlungur, Sylph, Cai-Zhi XV. Devil Arcana "Selfishness, impulsiveness, violent things and temptation." Bres, Poltergeist, Surtr, Lilim, Vetala, Incubus, Succubus, Pazuzu, Lilith, Abaddon, Beelzebub, Ukobach, Belphegor, Belial XVI. Tower Arcana "Overly arrogance, prejudiced and authoritarian organization that leads to own demise." Nyarlathotep, Amatsu Nikaboshi, Kanaloa, Aeshma, Seker, Eligor, Cu Chulainn, Bishamonten, Seiten Taisei, Masakado, Mara, Shiva, Chi You, Tao Tie, Yoshitsune XVII. Star Arcana "Hope, faith, altruism, generosity, peace and joy." Janus, Kinnara, Iris, Gandhavra, Kenren Taishou, Hoenir, Nandi, Kaiwan, Ganesha, Garuda, Kartikeya, Saturnus, Helel, Neko Shogun, Fuu-Ki, Callisto, Astria XVIII. Moon Arcana "Inspiration, dreams, illusions, fear, fantasy, subconsciousness and trickery." Maia, Artemis, Tsukuyomi, Nannar, Gurr, Yamata-no-Orochi, Girimekhala, Dionysus, Chernobog, Seth, Baal Zebul, Sandalphon, Andra, Nozuchi, Alraune, Sui-Ki XIX. Sun Arcana "Happiness, energy, optimism, accomplishment and one's initial happiness." Bennu, Vulcanus, Apollo, Surya, Kinichi Kakmo, Heimdall, Vairocona, Yatagarasu, Quetzalcoatl, Jatayu, Horus, Suparna, Vishnu, Asura, Tam Lin, Cu Sith, Gdon XX. Judgment Arcana "The balance of light and darkness." Nike, Phaleg, Azrael, Armaiti, Yamaoka, Michael, Satan, Vohu Manah, Ameretat, Anubis, Trumpeter, Lucifer, Messiah, Ardha, Virtue, Seraphim XX. Aeon Arcana "Time of insight and true understanding of the circle of life, of growing and fading." Uriel, Nidhoggr, Atavaka, Metatron XXI. The World Arcana "The totality of the world, symbol of fulfillment, wholeness and harmony." Illuyanka, Mucalinda, Shokuin, Demeter, Njordr, Hunab Ku, Ouroboros, Izanagi-no-Okami Category:Locations Category:Stores